Until We Meet Again
by sunkiss66
Summary: This is a little different from 3x06 but with the same idea and a small twist. Andy is at a similar party when she meets officer Sam Swarek for the first time and the young rookie helps her out. Were they meant to meet again? Cmpletely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dear! I know, I am full of excuses but I just got back from a vacation and I thought of this while I was away so I wanted to put it out there before the idea slipped away. For those who read my previous story Date Night, I feel terrible for not updating! I hope all can be forgiven but I am trying to work on everything. Without anymore delay here is the prologue. **

Prologue

Great. Just Fantastic. How could such a seemingly harmless disturbance call turn into a nightmare? For starters, a party in a warehouse full of drunk teens, loud music and plain old insanity was bad enough but when Sam found the man who had been stabbed, well let's just say that things just took a whole 180 turn for the worse. Oh but wait it gets better. When some little punk tried to run away from the scene, naturally they send the rookie to chase after her.

"Why do I have to chase the girl?" Sam muttered to himself as he tried to keep up with her. Of course she had to be freakin' Speedy Gonzalez.

When she struggled to climb over a high fence, Sam practically smiled to himself as he grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her down. She landed on her boots with a loud thud but she didn't go down without a fight. The young girl struggled out of Sam's grasp.

"Hey that's enough! You're in a lot of trouble as it is; I really don't think you should add assaulting a police officer to the list".

The girl let out a frustrated breath but refused to face him. Sam rolled his eyes at the teen and turned her around while simultaneously pulling her hood off. He was faced with a young women with purple streaks in her hair, obviously home done. Her big brown eyes were circled with in a thick layer of eyeliner and her full lips were coated in a dark shade of lipstick. After taking in the rest of her attire, which screamed rebellious teen, Sam realized that she did have a pretty face. She kept her head bowed but he could see her nervously glancing around the perimeter. He then gave her a closer look and his face visibly paled.

"Wait, are you Tommy's kid?" She looked up at him for the first time with big fearful eyes. Apparently he had hit the jackpot for worst night on the job. Ugh, to think that he thought it couldn't get any worse. He knew his former T.O would be there somewhere in the warehouse along with the other officers. He was also pretty sure the man wouldn't enjoy seeing his daughter here.

"Sam, right? Your my dad's rookie?" He looked down at the young girl and nodded. She looked back at him with big brown eyes that seemed so innocent, "please", she begged, "don't let my dad see me, he's gonna kill me if he finds out I'm here. It's my first time at one of these parties I swear, I won't do it again, promise. It was actually pretty lame".

He looked back at the warehouse and saw a big group of officers outside, knowing that the one who had cut him loose the year before was among them.

"Please"

He sighed, "do you have any idea what's gonna happen to me if he finds out I helped you, he would lose it, I would be going down too".

"I promise he'll never know, come on Sam, please".

He looked upwards and closed his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. I mean could this really get that much worse. Oh that's right; Tommy could write him up if he finds out. He sighed and looked at the girl to find her big Bambi eyes staring up at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You better not make me regret this Bambi and I don't want to see you anywhere near any of these places again, got it?"

She couldn't contain herself from wrapping her arms around his waist in a big bear hug, "thank you, thank you thank you!" She chanted happily. He cleared his throat, "um, yup. Just uh, just wait here, I'll go get the squad car and drive you home".

"I can walk you know", she said as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder which made her look all the more like a sassy teen.

"I bet you can Bambi but its past midnight and I'm not letting you walk around the streets alone".

She huffed out a breath, "I'm 17 not six, and my name is Andy by the way".

He studied her for a moment. _Nah, Bambi suits her better, what with the big eyes and speed and all, _he thought. "Well I'm the officer saving your a.." _ remember _language "Saving you right now so what I say goes".

Andy rolled her eyes at him, "fine, but can we go, I'm freezing!"

"Stay put, I'll be right back".

He ran across the lot and found car 1519, thanking whoever was up there that he was riding solo that day. He saw Tommy and walked over to him, glancing at Oliver. "Sir I'm feeling a little under the weather so I was wondering if you have enough officers here for me to head back to the barn, maybe get started on some paperwork". He coughed a little at the end and winced at how fake it sounded. Tommy just nodded distractedly, "go ahead, you do seem a little pale".

He inwardly sighed with relief, "good night sir". He waited until everyone seemed occupied before he started the car and drove towards Andy. He felt guilty for lying to his superior but truth is, he would probably feel even worse for arresting his daughter. He knew what it was like at her age, to want to fit and to have a dad that wasn't often around. God knew how often Tommy was at the office.

He drove to the end of the lot and pulled over as Andy climbed in to the passenger seat. "So, where to Bambi?" He asked with his signature dimpled grin. She couldn't help but smile back as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Andy gave Sam the address to the home she shared with her father and they drove off into the night.

"So you really want to join the academy?" He asked a little surprised. They had been parked in front of Andy's house for 15 minutes now, enjoying small talk.

"Well yeah, I mean I've always wanted to help people, maybe try to make the world a bit of a better place I guess. And you know, my dad is going through a rough patch so maybe I could help clean our name", she finished with a shrug and a sad smile.

He turned in his seat to face her, "I'm 27 and I've been on the force for two years and I'm already awesome. Your father is the one who trained me which makes him even more awesome".

She couldn't help but laugh at his cockiness, "you're such a dork", she said as she playfully gave his shoulder a light push. She looked towards her home and unbuckled her seatbelt, "thanks Sam, I um, I really owe you a big one".

"Anytime Bambi, but don't get into anymore trouble. And who knows, maybe you can return the favour on the job someday". A huge grin spread across her face in response and in that moment he really did find her beautiful.

She pushed the door open but stayed in her seat, "so I'll see you around I guess, thanks again". She was tempted to lean in and kiss him on the cheek but thought better of it. _He is adorable,_ she thought.

"Goodnight Bambi, good luck", he added with a wink.

He made sure she got in and watched the lights turn on in the house before he drove away. Andy went up to her bedroom and wondered if she would ever see Sam Swarek again.

A small smile graced her lips as something told her she would.

**If you made it this far well thanks for reading! Next chapter will be their second meet, Andy's first day ;) As always I really like your opinions and helpful criticism. I hope you enjoyed reading Also, maybe you would all like to tell if you prefer I continue writing Date Night or this one from what you have read up until now, because writing them both at once may get tricky for me. Thank you! **

**P.S. Is the anticipation for next week's episode also getting to you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on my story! I never expected such a response so I'm very grateful. I'm not sure about this chapter so please tell me what you think, suggestions are welcome too. I hope you enjoy. **

Fake it 'til you make it right?

Well she was definitely faking it, really faking it. Today was Andy McNally's first day on the job, her new beginning and she couldn't be more proud or terrified. She couldn't be more terrified about clearing the building where shots had been fired only minutes before. At this point she was running on adrenaline and driven by fear but she could feel it already: the thrill, the power and the need to keep the peace. So, she put on a brave face, squared her shoulders and tried to calm her heartbeat to prevent the heart attack that was sure to come. All her senses were on high alert as she tried to figure out every smell, pick up on every sound and memorize her surroundings.

She climbed up the second flight of stairs with Traci, gun drawn. Was the ground shaking? Ugh, nope, just her legs. Was it possible to look like fresh paint too? She definitely felt like it. She could only imagine her wide, terrified eyes at the moment.

"Are you scared?" Traci asked her from behind.

"No you?"

"No".

She quickly glanced at her friend over her shoulder as they reached the top step, "yeah right". They look they shared confirmed the lie.

"You take the one on the end", Andy instructed before knocking on the first door. She exhaled loudly and tried to bite back the panic before she yelled, "Police!" She leaned towards the door, hearing a man's voice.

The shooter's description provided by Sadie became a chant as she pushed the door open with her shoulder. _Oh wow_, she was going to feel that one in the morning. When her eyes immediately landed on a man sitting on a window ledge, the chant became even louder. _White male, black t-shirt and greasy black hair._

"That is a crappy lock", she heard him say, and in any other situation, when her life may not possibly be in danger, she probably would have laughed.

"Put your hands up", she ordered in what she hoped sounded like a strong voice but _yikes _it sounded week even to her. To her surprise, and great satisfaction, the smaller one immediately got up and surrendered. But seriously what was it these days with guys wearing those hats? The um, yes the handsome one gave her a curious look. She watched as his eyes ran down her body and back up her face, they landed on her name tag and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Since her own eyes were glued to his face she didn't miss the mischievous glint in his before he turned towards the open window muttering "see ya", along the way.

That's when it all caught up to her and the hyperventilating almost started again: the suspect was getting away. She almost got her hopes up when she saw his reappear again. A chance to redeem himself maybe? He grabbed Hat Guy and left again. _Of course not, criminals don't do that, _she thought.

"Traci!" She hollered again, getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She grabbed her radio and awkwardly requested for backup then finally launched herself out the window. "Stop right now", she yelled for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Or what?" Wasn't exactly the answer she was expecting. She ran after the perps down the fire escape, taking two steps at a time.

When she finally came across an alley, she tried her radio again, practically pleading for backup. How can a day get any worse than losing a murder suspect? When she heard whispering she drew her gun and pointed it right at the man in question.

"Stay where you are, put your hands against the fence, both of you". And there we have it; the situation was finally under control. First arrest: check. With trembling hands, Andy holstered her weapon. That, apparently, was a big mistake because the suspect took off.

Fresh paint? He definitely smelt it.

Like any other good copper she ran after him, expecting an endless chase. Thankfully she was wrong. Twinkle Toes tripped over his own feet and Andy used the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

She looked down at the suspect and noticed his deep brown eyes. They seemed familiar somehow; she just couldn't remember who they belonged to. What she didn't understand was why he was still smirking at her, dimples and all. If someone should be smirking it should be her. But ridiculous dimples… She gasped as realization hit her like a wrecking ball.

«Sam? » The name sounded foreign. It rolled off her tongue in an unfamiliar way, this all couldn't be possible.

"Happy to see me Bambi?" Sam asked as he looked down where she was practically straddling his waist. The use of that nickname immediately transported her back to the day ten years ago when this kind man had helped her out in more ways than he could imagine.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'm on the job", her whispered, his eyes darted in the direction he had fled from, "undercover op". Oh, well that explained the look he had going on.

Andy felt unwelcome panic rise in her chest, there weren't any guidelines or instructions for this type of situation and they most certainly weren't taught at the academy. She looked towards the other man and noticed his subtle attempt to escape.

"Hey", she called as she tried to pull herself up but Sam grabbed her wrist to keep her down.

"Let him go", he murmured, "don't worry I'll catch up to him, we just can't blow this". He noticed her hesitation, "do you trust me?"

She didn't know why but for some reason, "yeah, of course".

"Then I think it's time to cash the favor you owe me", he said with a grin. She tried really hard to prevent her own.

"You gotta let me go Bambi".

"What", she hissed.

"I'm three weeks away from taking the biggest scum of the city off the streets, guy responsible for most of the bad dope and prostitution, mostly underage. Biggest bust of 15th division history. You have to trust me on this one".

"So you had nothing to do with the shooting?"

"Nope, don't even carry a weapon".

She took a deep breath, "well since I do owe you one". The thing is; she trusted him, she did owe him that much.

He looked back towards the shabby apartment she assumed her lived in, "I think it's only fair that I buy you dinner when I get back".

She nodded with a grin and felt the burn in her cheeks when she realised she was still practically sitting on him. She quickly pulled herself off him and they face each other awkwardly for a few moments.

"Pleasure doing business with you Bambi".

She giggled and took a step back, "I'll see you around then". She was struck by a huge sense of déjà vu. She turned around and walked away, wondering how a day could get any stranger.

"Hey McNally".

She turned around and watched him walk over to her. He stepped in her personal space and pressed her against his hard body with an open hand on the small of her back. She could feel every cut of his defined muscles, chest to chest, and wondered just what it would feel like to… With his other hand, he turned a switch on her radio and it came to life with a small beep. With his lips against her ear, he whispered in a low gravelly voice. "Backup will come faster with your radio on". She held back a shiver from his cool breath on her skin and the rasp of his voice.

She hadn't noticed how much she was leaning against him until she almost stumbled when he moved away. He practically skipped away throwing the rookie one last grin over his shoulder.

"Hey Sam!"

He looked back, smirk still in view, "yeah?"

"You need a shower".

**Thanks again, you can't imagine how much I appreciate it. **

**Who else is completely from the last 2 episodes devastated? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh dear. As always I am terribly sorry for the embarrassingly long delay. School just always gets in the way. So here is the next chapter, I will try to update as fast as possible next time! **

**By the way, how has everybody been holding up since the season finale? Not so great for me. **

Shower and shave, shower and shave. _Thank god._ After nine months of feeling like he was going to catch something just from breathing the air in his crappy hole of a cover apartment, walking into his own bathroom, in his _own _clean home was like a freaking miracle. God, he had even missed his towels. Sam barely recognized himself in the mirror though: deep dark circles under his eyes, two week old stubble and noticeable weight loss. Do his eyes even look a little sunken in? Ok, he was definitely hitting the gym, real soon.

He huffed out a breath and scrubbed both of his hands down his face. It had been an excruciatingly long day. After the bust late this afternoon, he had spent four hours debriefing and now that he was finally home, all he wanted was to shower and shave. He needed a drink too, something strong, really strong. Also he hadn't been with a woman in…What had it been, nine months? _Holy moly!_ But he definitely had priorities, so first things first, that shower.

When he was done, he jumped into his truck, breathing in the scent of his clean baby as he ran his hand over the dash affectionately. He knew that he needed to call Sarah, she would kill him if she ever finds out he is home. He would rather postpone her pissed off yelling and 'you need to settle down and think of your future' speech just a little longer. Deep down he knew she was right, God knows Sarah is always right. But right now, The Penny was by far the most important part of his near future.

He obviously should have expected the wolf whistles and cheering when he walked into the bar. He should have predicted the loud applause and warm welcomes; he was definitely embracing the free drinks, the last time he'd had quality scotch… The point is, he wasn't, was _not_ expecting to see Tommy's kid here. He quickly glances away as if he didn't see her and walks further into the bar towards Jerry and Oliver, as the others around him part like the red sea. He receives endless handshakes and slaps on his back, tries not to roll his eyes when some rookie kid tells him he's a hero. When he finally makes it to the table, he is greeted by a big bear hug from Ollie, another one from Noelle followed by an intense stare down.

"It's good to have you back buddy, I'm glad you're home", Jerry announced as he jumped up from his stool and gave Sam a hug of his own.

"It's good to be home".

"Next time you do leave though, I swear I'm gonna kick your ass", Noelle said with a small smile, the look in her eyes however told him that she was anything but joking.

"To being home to your friends and back on the streets", Oliver raised his glass to the others and they all joined in. As they finished their shots they ordered more.

"So, what have I missed around here, what's the latest gossip?" Sam asked with a grin as he glanced over at the table in the back with all the strangers sitting around it.

"Well for starters", Oliver began, "we got a fresh batch of new rookies and…"

"I swear they get dumber every year", Noelle cut in. Sam didn't miss the dirty look Jerry shot her.

She rolled her eyes at the detective, "what? It's true. Just because you started sleeping with one of them…"

"You what?"

Jerry shushed them all, "seriously you guys, shut up. Nash could get fired or something for this".

"Well you should have kept it in your pants then lover boy", Noelle added in a disapproving tone.

Sam tried to hide his grin by taking a sip of his drink. God had he ever missed these guys.

He turned back towards the Rookie table and caught McNally's eye. He winked at her and turned back to his friends.

"I guess Jerry's not going to be the only one to get a little rookie nookie, huh buddy?" Oliver practically giggled at his own comment.

"How long have you guys been here drinking exactly?" Sam asked as he took in his best friend's less than sober state.

"What are you talking about man, we are just getting started, and the night is still young", Oliver grinned, "hey Sammy, let me tell you about the time my rookie, Epstein lost a suspect the same day he lost the keys to the squad car, great story"

"That's great buddy, but I'm going to need another drink or two first". He walked over to the bar and motioned for Liam to grab him another beer. He saw the blur of brown from the corner of his eye before she was even seated beside him.

"Officer Swarek", she drawled.

"Officer McNally", he nodded, "look at you all grown up".

"Well you know", she looked at the floor, "that was a long time ago, besides I'm on the good side of the law now". He almost groaned at her enthusiasm, he had almost forgotten what it was like to carry a shiny new badge and gun for the first time, couldn't really blame the kid for being proud. "But of course you know that now", she continued with a flick of her hair.

He ran his eyes down her body as he remembered the day she had almost arrested him, yeah, she was definitely all grown up. This evening could turn out prefect after all.

"Well how could I forget?"

"So you took my advice", she said with a chuckle.

He shot her a confused look, "advice?"

She took a step closer to him, his back pressed against the counter. "It appears that you showered", she glanced at his face, her gaze landing on his lips, "and shaved".

Ok, now she was definitely _flirting_ with him.

"Yeah about all that", his voice dropped an octave, "to say thanks, I think I need to buy you a drink".

"That won't be necessary", said a third voice.

Sam glanced over McNally's shoulder as Luke freaking Callaghan of all people wrapped his arms possessively around Andy's waist and placed a quick kiss on her temple, "I've got it covered Sammy".

Oh_ -freakin'-tastic. _

…

When Sam finally stumbled through his front door it was way past regular closing time at The Penny, but hey it was a celebration right? After his little run in with Callaghan he was no longer in a very celebratory mood. Of all the rotten luck. He didn't particularly like the girl, or really know for that matter, but still. It just really sucked.

He walked over to his empty fridge and pulled out another beer, which he really didn't need. He turned on the TV and watched some old Hawaii 5-0 reruns. He was completely worn out but he wasn't sure if would make it all the way to his bedroom. As he got settled on the couch he heard a knock on the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose to fight his small headache and almost ignored it. He already knew it was Jerry and Oliver but he was not going to throw an after party. After the second round of knocking he threw the covers off his body and dragged himself to the door.

"I swear I'm going to kick your asses and… McNally?"

For the second time that night, Sam was most definitely not expecting to see Andy McNally there, bright gleam in her eyes and wide smile.

"Hey, um, about that drink you owe me".

**Happy Thanksgiving to all the Canadians out there! As always reviews, corrections and helpful criticism are highly welcome, thank you! **

**A/N: I also borrowed two small words from the amazing Tikvarn.**


End file.
